Electronic devices are often exposed to a wide variety of ambient conditions. For protection, these devices are frequently provided with pressure-equalizing openings which, for example, reduce pressure variations caused by with differences in temperature between the interior and exterior of a housing and reduce condensation. These openings can negatively impact the service life and reliability of electronics, and upon the leak-tightness of the housing. In a manner which is known per se, the pressure-equalizing openings may be provided with covering membranes, in order to prevent an ingress of humidity into the housing.
In many cases, it is also necessary for electronic control devices to fulfil requirements for electromagnetic compatibility, such that no disruptive effects, damage or destruction of electronic components occurs. Because of the openings in the housing at this location, pressure-equalizing openings are a particularly susceptible region to the penetration of electrical and/or magnetic interference radiation. In International patent publication No WO 2012/113895 A2, a housing is described which, for the protection of an electric or electronic circuit against physical or electrostatic damage, and for the evacuation of heat generated by the electric or electronic circuit, includes a partition configured as a sandwich structure of two end plates, with interlocking U-profiles for the formation of ventilation openings. By this arrangement, thermal requirements, and requirements with respect to electromagnetic compatibility can be fulfilled, despite the presence of openings. A disadvantage of this solution, however, is the complexity of the sandwich structure, and the associated higher production costs.
As such, it is desirable to present an arrangement for protecting electronics from interference radiation, which can be manufactured in the most cost-effective manner possible.